We Haz Jazz: The Animated Series in restaurants
Because of its immense popularity, We Haz Jazz: The Animated Series had restaurant promotions. Burger King Kids' Meal toys (2004) Tiny plastic figurines of Riff and Susan, as well as Rose and Abe plush toys measuring 3" tall, were sold at Burger King as part of kids' meals. Sbarro kids' menu and joke books (2003) In 2003, a kids' menu featuring Riff and the Beadsville gang was published: Menu items *Baked Ziti with Butter, Cheese Whiz or Tomato Sauce *New York Style Pizza (pepperoni or cheese) *Sicilian Cheese Pizza *Pepperoni Stromboli *Spaghetti and Meatballs Each meal costs just six dollars and comes with Garlic Breadsticks, Pepperoni Sticks, or one of 2 Salads (Garden and Caesar) and a joke book. The joke books were called Riff's Silliest Jokes, Susan's Wacky Jokes, Cindy's Zaniest Jokes, Matthew's Craziest Jokes. Sophia and Rose's Funniest Jokes and Abe's Goofiest Jokes. Each had illustrations to color in as well as crayons in Riffin' Red, Boppin' Blue, Groovin' Green, and Oh Yeah Yellow. Jokes Riff's Silliest Jokes * Why are frogs always so happy? Because they eat whatever BUGS them! * What do you get when you cross a rabbit and a frog? A ribbit! * What did the frog say to the toad? "Time's sure fun when you're having flies!" * Did you hear about the frog who parked his truck in a no-parking space? He got toad away! * What type of amphibian can jump higher than a house: a frog or a toad? Both of them. Houses can't jump! * What did I say when I met a toad? "Wart's new?" * Where do you buy frog eggs? At da spawn shop! * Why did the monkey like the bananas? Because they had appeal! * Why did the banana go to the doctor? Because it wasn't peeling well! * How do you catch a monkey? Climb a tree and act like a banana! * What do you call a shoe made from a banana? A slipper! * If bananas come from banana trees, where do chickens come from? Poul-trees! * What do you call a monkey with a banana in each ear? Anything ya want. It can't hear ya! * What does a mixed-up hen lay? Scrambled eggs! * What does an evil hen lay? Deviled eggs! * What do you get when a chicken lays an egg on top of a barn? An eggroll! * Where do tough chickens come from? Hard-boiled eggs! * How do chickens bake cakes? From scratch! * What is every elephant's favorite vegetable? SQUASH! * Knock-knock! (Who's there?) Banana. (Banana, who?) Knock-knock! (Who's there?) Banana. (Banana, who?) Knock-knock! (Who's there?) Banana. (Banana, who?) Knock knock! (Who's there?) Orange. (Orange, who?) Orange you glad I didn't say banana? Why do dinosaurs eat raw meat? Because they don't know how to cook! How do you make a dinosaur float? Put a scoop of ice cream in a tall glass of root beer and add one dinosaur! What do ghosts like to eat for dessert? I''' scream!' What's every vampire's favorite ice cream flavor? '''Veinilla!' What weighs 800 pounds and sticks to the roof of your mouth? A peanut butter and Stegosaurus sandwich! What is the most monstrous food? Ghoulash! What do window-washing frogs say? Rub it! What does the librarian's frog say? Read it! How deep is a frog's pool? Kneedeep! Kneedeep! Susan's Wacky Jokes *What did I get when I stomped on strawberries? Strawberry jam! *Why did I paint my nails red? 'Cause I wanted to play hide-an'-seek in da strawberry patch! *What did da mayo say to de open refridgerator door? "Close da door. I'm dressin'!" *Why did da tomato turn red? He saw da salad dressing! *Why was the groom so angry? Because he was WED with rage! *Where can you find an ocean with no water? On a map! *What did the ocean say? Nothing. It just waved! *What kind of hair do oceans have? Wavy! *What washes up on very small beaches? Microwaves! *What happens when you throw a white hat into the Black Sea? It gets wet! *What do you get when you throw a million books into the ocean? A title wave! *What kind of rocks are never found in the ocean? Dry ones! * Knock, knock! Who's there? Water. Water who? Water way to answer the door! *What happens when a leprechaun falls into the ocean? He gets wet! *Why shouldn't you need a tank for a goldfish? Everyone knows that fish can't drive! *Why did the strawberry call 911? He was in a jam! *What is furry on the inside and white on the outside? A kitty-cat sandwich! *Why can't you borrow money from leprechauns? Because dey're always a little short! *'What do witches put on bagels? SCREAM CHEESE!!!!' Cindy's Zaniest Jokes *Did you hear about the elephant and dinosaur who took the train home? THEY HAD TO BRING IT BACK!!! *How do you know if there's an elephant in the freezer? THE DOOR WON'T SHUT!!! *How do you know if there's been an elephant in your refrigerator? Look for footprints in the pizza! *What should you do with a blue elephant? Try to cheer him up! *What should you do with a green elephant? Place him in a warm spot, then wait until he's ripe!!! *Why did the one-handed boy cross the road? To go to the secondhand store! *What would your country be called if everyone owned pink cars? A pink carnation! *What would your country be called if everyone lived inside of their cars? An incarnation! *What did the flag say? Nothing. It just waved! *Why couldn't the clown act silly? Because he lost his funny bone! *Why did the dinosaur, elephant and turkey cross the road? Because the chicken took a day off! Abe's Goofiest Jokes *What should you do when teachers roll their eyes at you? Pick them up, and roll them back to them! *How do you make skeletons laugh? By tickling their funnybones! *What is even better and more amazing than a talking dinosaur? A spelling bee! *What's a witch's favorite computer tool? The spellchecker! *What is doing a ton of laundry called? Washington! ''Fact: A ton is two thousand pounds.'' *What do you call elephants that aren't sick? Wellephants! *What are female French elephants? Elle-ephants! *Why did the students do multiplication on the floor? Their teachers told them, "No tables allowed!" *Why did the students cross the road? The teacher said it was their health and safety homework! *What is a math teacher's favorite song? "Pi of the Tiger!" *What is every witch's favorite school subject? Spell-ing!! Matthew's Craziest Jokes * Where were the elephants at sundown? In the dark! * What should you do with elephants in your bed? Find a new bed to sleep in! * How do elephants feel after eating pillows? Down in the mouth! * What are as big as elephants, but weigh nothing? Their shadows! * Why do elephants wear green sneakers? In case red and blue ones get dirty! * How do you know if there are elephants in the freezer? The door won't shut! * What's the worst thing to put in a pie? your nose, because you might sneeze! * What is a cow's favorite song? Beefalo Gals! * What's the smartest country? Albania. It has 3 A's and a B! * Where did the sugar go on vacation? Sweeten! * If a carrot and cabbage had a race, who would win? The cabbage, because it is a-head! *Why is your nose in the middle of your face? It's the scenter! *What smells the best at lunchtime? Your nose! *Matthew: Did you pick your nose? Sophia: No. I was born with it! *What do you call a 2-legged, 2-eyed pirate? A rookie! *What do you call a blind dinosaur? Do you think he saurus? # What's in the middle of Earth? The letter "r!" # What's in the middle of dinosaurs? "s!" # What flowers are on your face? Tulips! #What do you call a fish without eyes? A fsh! #What do you call a bear without teeth? A gummy bear! # What's the best thing to put in a pie? Your teeth! # What has eight legs and eight eyes? Eight pirates! # What did the left eye say to the right eye? "Something between us smells!" #Why can't a nose be 12 inches long? Because then it would be a foot! # Why can't secrets be told on farms? Potatoes have eyes and corn have ears! #What did the hurricane say? "I have my eye on you!" #What has one eye, but cannot see? A needle! #Why did the viper viper nose? Because she adder hankie! #What has a hundred heads and a hundred tails? 100 pennies! Rose and Sophia's Funniest Jokes # Rose: Here's a mathy riddle for you. A man has 8 sons, and each son has a daughter. How many kids has he got altogether? Sophia: He's got 8 kids! # Why did Sophia cross the road? She had a sassier voice than the chicken! # Why did Rose cross the road? She was prettier than the chicken! # Why did the dinosaur, turkey, elephant and monster cross the road? The chicken took a day off! # What do monsters have that nothing else has? Baby monsters! # Sophia: Knock-knock! Rose; Who's there? Sophia: Sophie. Rose: Sophie who? Sophia: Sophiesticated young lady is at the door! # Rose: Knock, knock! Sophia: Who's there? Rose: Mike. Sophia: Mike who? Rose: Mike country tis of thee! # What did the banana say to the monster? Nothing. Bananas don't speak! # Why can't ice-skaters tell jokes? There will be crack-ups! # The hardest part of skydiving is the ground! # How do you double your money? Fold it! # What makes more noise than an elephant? Two elephants! # What do you call a DJ with gigantic headphones? Anything you like. He won't hear you! # Why did the outlaw throw his clock out the window? To see time fly! # Why did the cowgirl put sugar on her pillow? To have sweet dreams! #Why did the cowboy and cowgirl's car stop? It had Injun trouble! # What do you call a train with the flu? An achoochoo train! # What do ghosts say when they have head colds? Aboo! # What is Rose's favorite flower? A rose, silly! # What do you get when elepahnts have colds? out of the way! # What do you call 150 penguins at the North Pole? Really lost, 'cause all penguins live at the South pole and the North Pole is warmer than the South Pole! # Where does Santa vote? At the North POLL! # What do you get when Santa is crossed with a flying saucer A UFHohoho! #What only starts to work after it's fired? A rocket! #How do you put a baby astronaut to sleep? You rocket! # What do you call a 3-eyed alien? An aliiien! # The most embarrassing underwear joke we've heard, aka our most embarrassing underwear joke: Knock, knock. Who's there? Pinky. Pinky who? Pinky stinky underwear! # What do you call a funny chicken? A comedi-hen! # Why are fish so smart? Because they live in schools. # Where do snowflakes dance? At the snowball! # Where do snowmen keep their money? In snow banks. # What do you get when you cross 2 ghosts with 2 men named Jake and Elwood? The Boos Brothers! # What did the dog say to the flea? "Stop bugging me!" # What's a prehistoric creature's favorite playground toy? A dinoseesaur! # What's a dinosaur's favorite song? The Final Countdown! The Keg Kids' Menu, Coloring Book and Toys (2003-4) The Keg is a Canadian restaurant. The Kids' Menu consisted of four main meals as well as a veggie plate, sourdough bread and ice cream (vanilla, chocolate or mint chocolate chip): Chicken Strips Barbeque Chicken Sirloin Steak Keg Mini Burgers The coloring book had images from the episodes "Quest for the Golden Saxophone" and "Partyland Panic" in it. The menu had a "match the boyfriend to his girlfriend" activity and some jokes: Cindy: Knock Knock! Riff: Who's there? Cindy: Color! Riff: Color who? Cindy: Color me, I'm a coloring book! Riff: Knock knock! Cindy: Who's there? Riff: Riff. Cindy: Riff who? Riff: Riff is ma' name. If I were made o' sandpaper, I'd be called "Rough!" Cindy: Why can't you wear cardboard belts? Riff: Dey are waists o' papuh! Riff: What is worse than 1 baby screaming? Cindy: 2 babies screaming! TOYS: 1. A talking Abe and Rose crush pair that had 3 conversations when you pushed the button on the bottom. A: Rose: Oh, Abe! You are so dreamy! Abe: Gee, thanks, Rose. B: Abe: Rose, you're so hot that you could sweat! Rose: (signature laugh) Thanks! C: Abe: Well, Rose, I love you. Rose: Love you too! Abe: Friendship and love never go out of style! (both kiss) 2. A talking Riff and Susan boyfriend-girlfriend pair that said 3 expressions of love in unison when the button on the bottom was pushed: A. Love is kind and patient. B. If we weren't a boyfriend-girlfriend pair, there's be 2 holes in our world! C. Let's stick together and make Beadsville better, one swinging step at a time! 3. A Matthew that told 3 fart jokes: A. How many farts can stink up a house? A phew! B. What is invisible and banana-scented? Monkey farts! C. How can you tell if moths have gas? They fly for onl; a few seconds at a time. Kelsey's Kids' Menu and Toys Category:Merchandise